


Noctis in Wonderland

by Blackestfang



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Swearing, Weirdness, a little prompdyn as well, alice in wonderland but it's final fantasy, crackfic, hints of promptis, shit blows the fuck up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: After a courel hunt Noct chases a strange man that looks like Prompto but has rabbit ears and tail falling into a hole into wonderland.





	1. Chapter 1

Noct and the others were taking on a dangerous hunt, three eldre coeurl circled the group growling. Noct threw his engine blade at one, it dodged but that let Noct get behind it slashing its rear, Prompto followed suit firing several shots into it It roared in pain as Noct drove his blade through it, a courel pounced onto him biting into his shoulder, he screams in pain as Gladio runs up slashing it off holding out his hand helping Noct to his feet. Ignis jumped away from the third one throwing his daggers into it as Prompto rolled onto his stomach taking aim firing several shots. The one that attacked Noct lunged at Gladio who blocked with his shield, Noct jumped over him summoning a lance driving it through the courel as Ignis and Prompto finished off the last one.

Noct wipes some sweat from his brow, “Geez, stupid things.”

Gladio dismissed his weapon, “Yeah, anyway ets go report a job well done.”

Something catches Noct’s eye, a person? They ran into the woods, “Hey wait!” He ran after them as the others shouted for him to come back. When Noct caught up the person looked just like Prompto but he was wearing a red waistcoat with hearts on it looking at a watch, more shocking the white rabbit ears and tail.

“I”m late! I’m late!” He sounded just like Prompto as well.

Noct walks up, “Prompto? But wha?” The lookalike runs off and Noct chases after, “HEY WAIT!” The lookalike slipped went into a small hollow in a tree, Noct got on his hands and knees looking in, “What the fuck are you doing?” Noct crawls in grumbling at the dirt and cobwebs, this person obviously wasn’t well, his hand slips on something and he falls. Noct screams tumbling down, summoning his engine blade he throws it warping but can’t reach the top as he keeps falling.

As he fell deeper tables floating up, books, tea cups and other odd things floated in the air. Noct calls his sword once more trying to warp using the floating tables as a ledge, but his sword barely missed, “Fuuuuuuuccck!” Noct fell for what felt like forever, he sees the ground closing throwing his sword down he warps to the bottom panting, hands shaking a bit, he thought he was going to die.

Standing up Noct looks around, the floor was a checker pattern, there was a small hall that looked like it wouldn’t fit anyone but he saw the Prompto lookalike running down the hall shouting, “I’m late I’m late!”

Noct runs after him, “WAIT!” He enters a room with no doors, a table in the center of the room, Noct walks around, where did he go? There was no way out of this room.

“Careful up there.” Noct flinches backing up he looks around, “Down here.” Looking down there was no one there,so he lies on his stomach a tiny door was on the wall, “Hello there.”

“Okay I’m dead, the door is talking. That courel killed me…”

“How rude! Just because I am a door does not mean I do not have feelings.”

“Oh, uh sorry,” Noct says, apologizing to a talking door this wasn’t what he thought he would be doing ever. “So did you see a guy with chocobo hair and white rabbit ears come through?” Also not how he would ever describe Prompto.

“Yes he just went through here.”

“Through? How?”

“Like anyone else would, he opened and walked through.”

“How am I supposed to get through?”

“Check the table,” the door instructs.

Noct gets up and there as a bottle on the table, he picks it up, “Drink me?” He pops the bottle open, “This is how royalty gets killed…” He sighs chugging the bottle setting the bottle down, “I don’t feel an-” The room was getting larger, no he was shrinking. Soon he pulls himself out from the pile of clothes on the floor, he thought he would be naked since his clothes didn’t shrink but his outfit was replaced. A black dress with a white apron, black shoes, and black and white striped socks. Noct turns bright red, ‘OH HELL NO! I am not wearing a dress.” He turns shouting, “What’s the big idea door?!”

“It’s better than being nude isn’t it?”

Noct groans, “Fine, whatever.” He walks up grabbing the handle twisting, “What? Locked?!”

“OW, rude, anyway of course I’m locked. Use the key under the table.”

Noct turns to see a key tapped under the table, “Oh come on.” Noct summons his engine blade throwing it up warping next to the key, he grabs the edge of the tap pulling swinging on it trying to get the key down. After a few good tugs Noct and the key fall, grabbing it and struggling with it Noct fit it into the keyhole, er, the mouth of the door twisting it with a grunt.

When Noct pulled the key out the door yells, “Warn me next time!”

“Next time tell me about the key first!” Noct grabbed the handle, “No way up..Only forward.” He sighs looking at his dress opening the door.


	2. Tweedles

Noct walked through the forest trying to keep get use to the embarrassing, he wanted nothing more than to wake up in the back of the Regalia with Prompto and Gladio holding back laughter as they mess with him. But of course with his luck that wasn’t the case he was stuck in some weirdass world, in drag, chasing a Prompto rabbit thing. Speaking of the Lookalike he saw the lookalike trip faceplanting on the ground, Noct ran trying to catch up to him.

The lookalike sprung up scurrying shouting, “I’M LATE! I’M LATE!”

“WAIT! PRO-I MEAN RABBIT THING!” Noct yells chasing after, but he was gone again. Noct groans rubbing his forehead, “Annnd he’s gone..” He starts looking around, “Come on you little shit where are you?” He backs into two people yelping as he turned, his eyes widen in shock at what he saw. Luna and Ravus stood side by side both wearing red overalls, yellow clothing under, blue bow ties and red hats with flags on their heads. “Luna? Ravus?” He looks closer writing on their clothes?

“Tweedle Lu?” He reads on Luna and on Ravus he reads, “Tweedle Ra?” He pokes Ravus by accident and a weird honking noise scaring Noct a bit as he backs up.

“It’s not polite to poke people you know,” Tweedle Ra says before poking tweedle Lu making the same honking noise.

“Very rude, indeed, not a proper way to speak to us.” They both start bumping into each other bouncing around before putting one arm behind their back and raising the other, “It’s only logic.”

Noct looks at them very confused, they look and sounded just like Luna and Ravus but they sure didn’t act like it. He could barely understand a thing they were saying, “Well umm It was very nice you meeting you.” He slowly past, ‘But I must be going.”

The two suddenly are in front of him again, “No no this is all wrong,” Tweedle Lu says shaking her head.

“The first thing you do when you meet someone is give a ‘How do you do?’ and then,” the two grab his hands pulling him back as he tries to walk away, “And shake hands.” The two bounce in a circle pulling Noct with them as they sung “How do you do, you shake hands, you shake hands.” The two let go dropping Noct on his rear and pointing, “That’s manners.”

Noct gets up brushing grass off his rear, “Oh really? Well I’m Noctis, and i’m following a weird rabbit guy so-”

The two cut him off Tweedle Ra shakes his head, “No you can’t leave yet!”

“The visit has just started,” Tweedle Lu finishes.

Noct tries to walk around but they block his path, “Look sorry but I need to go.” 

The two hide behind some trees, “We can play Hide and Seek,” Tweedle Lu suggested.

Noct turns, “No I-”

In front of him again they both hold out their hands as Tweedle Ru speaks, “Or Button, Button whose got the button?”

“NO,” Noct says turning away, it didn’t feel right being so rude to Luna but that wasn’t Luna even if they shared a face and voice.

Once again they are in front of him, “Or we could have a battle?” The two bonk each other over and over a honk with every hit.

Noct holds his hand out to summon a weapon but stops, “Look, I’m flattered you want to play, but I’m in a hurry.” He says pushing past them.

To no surprise they rush in front of him, “Why?”

“I told you, I’m following a rabbit person thing.”

“Why?”

“I want to know what he is late for,” He answers walking past.

“Ooh, he’s curious,” tweedle Lu says looking at her brother.

They both tsk, “Curiousity did a bad thing,” Tweedle Ra says. Noct ignored them pushing onward, they both pout, “And he’s gone.”

Tweedle Lu giggles, “I like his dress.”

Tweedle Ra crosses his arms, “I could pull it off.” Noct sneezed as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't think this would be their roles.
> 
> Blah blah Blackestfang.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really dumb idea I came up with a few days ago. I don't know if peope have done this, I'll admit i'm not the best person to cover this subject but oh well. 
> 
> this is a side project, Kingdoms and accursed!au are priority, if I need a break from those two I'll write for this one.


End file.
